Set Within Stone
by Shaded Whisper
Summary: Original character story written for the OC tournament at Golden Sun Realm Fanfictions. Creation of the Wise one story.


From , a figure watched the town of Vale. She had long wavy brown hair, shot through with blues, and a fragile body. He small hands were clasped together in front of her waist as she rested. Striking blue eyes deep with wisdom and gentled with compassion sparkled with relief, like clear pools of water. A full and sensitive mouth completed the image of proper young maiden, and the robes she wore further dwarfed her small frame. The staff at her feet, topped with an ankh, seemed designed to heal, rather than fight.

Nobody knew her name but herself and perhaps a chosen few she chose to tell. She was known to all as the Wavedancer, one who could control water. However, atop this lonely mountain, none would care about that. '_And I hope they won't care down in that village either.'_ she thought. '_I've travelled far. I hope I don't have to run anymore. I know these people are adepts. Surely they will accept one more. They won't shun me like…. Them…_ '

She took her staff and rose slowly, shading her eyes as she checked the position of the sun. '_It is nearing evening. I should descend and find a place to reside in for the night. I do hope there is a place at the inn. I should wish to have the good luck to find some kind person to guide me there._ ' she thought, as she made her way down the mountain.

When Aphaelleka, for that was her name, made it down, she found her eyes draw toward a building slightly larger than the others. There was a shield and sword sign on one side, and a pot on the other. 'i A shop! /i' Aphaelleka thought, delighted. She did need to restock her supplies of herbs.

She gently opened the door, peeking into the cozy shop. '_How quaint._' being a nobleman's daughter, she didn't usually enter small shops such as this one. '_When I ran from… them… I always picked my herbs, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I suppose I still shouldn't do that, although if I am to stay…_ ' Dismissing what she considered relatively depressing thoughts, Aphaelleka walked over to the counter on the left, while digging out her money.

As she did that, she heard banging noises coming from out another doorway behind the counter that dealt mainly with armors and weapons. Aphaelleka looked at the shop girl as she paid, but the girl seemed unconcerned. She was just wondering what the sounds had been when they stopped.

A man walked in from a back door on the armor and weapons side. He was heavily tanned and had hard, strong muscles. He wore no shirt and just a pair of good quality working pants and tough leather boots. He was stripping off a pair of slightly charred worker's gloves as he looked about.

Through the corner of her eyes, Aphaelleka noted the kind brown eyes and the tousled brown hair. This was somebody she could like, she thought. She tried to keep her eyes from straying towards him too much, but apparently the shopkeeper had noticed.

"He's the Fusefire." The girl said, suddenly giggly. "The blacksmith. His real name is, um… I think it's Juna something or the other. But everybody calls him the Fusefire. No finer smith this side of ." The girl lowered her voice and whispered in Aphaelleka's ear, eyes still on the man, "And he's _fine_ if you catch my meaning." She winked and went to get the herbs.

Aphaelleka waited, trying to appear inconspicuous. She _really_ didn't want to have to run again. She sighed wistfully. She hoped she could settle down here. That meant not drawing attention to herself.

The Fusefire put his gloves down on a countertop and looked up. His eyes fell on Aphaelleka. "Well, what have we here?" he said, brown eyes amused.

His voice was… nice, Aphaelleka thought. Not too low, not too high. He sounded kind enough, but she decided to stay cautious. '_I had so wanted to stay unnoticed._' she thought as she lowered her gaze to somewhere in between her feet.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness milady. We don't get nobility round here often. This unworthy one is here to serve." He bowed low and mockingly, but his smile was warm.

'_Oh glory!_' Aphaelleka thought, but only said, "I'm no lady sir. Just call me the Wavedancer." She chanced a glance at him, but looked down quickly again, a faint blush on her face.

The Fusefire looked up from mid – bow. This looked so absurd that Aphaelleka was hard put not to laugh. When he stayed in that position, obviously waiting for a reaction, Aphaelleka covered her mouth before the giggles escaped her.

His eyes twinkling with mirth, he asked her, "Does my lady wish something be done? Or have I done wrong… milady?" at this, Aphaelleka could contain herself no longer. Her giggles came out in a well – bred lady's laugh, quiet, almost stately.

Chuckling as well, the man straightened. "I see I have impressed you with my wit. Worry not, my dear, for you are not the first, nor shall you be the last." He grinned and added, "So fair lady, may I be so bold as to inquire as to your presence here?"

Aphaelleka returned this comment with a guarded smile, suddenly realizing if she opened up to this charming stranger, it could earn her a one way ticket to prison. Luckily for her, she was spared the trouble of answering when the salesgirl returned, arms laden with herbs.

"Oh my." The Fusefire teased, watching as the load was dumped into Aphaelleka's arms and she sagged with the weight before glaring at him. He smiled and grabbed a few of the leaves before they fell to the ground. "Here. I'll help." He said, and took a few more.

Aphaelleka's eyes widened. This had been fun, but she really didn't want this man, however kind he was, to follow her around everywhere. She tried to decline without seeming rude. The last thing she needed was more enemies. "Oh no sir, that really is not necessary. I am only heading toward the inn -!" Aphaelleka realized what she'd just said and quieted, furious with herself.

"Oh! Well that is just perfect! I myself am heading on to the inn and my assistant and his sister are coming along. I should actually call his sister my model really…" Before Aphaelleka could ask what he meant, indeed before Aphaelleka could speak at all, he told the man at the weapons and armory counter, "Malik, please get those swords and shields I prepared earlier. And fetch Yizuli."

"Yes sir. Yizuli sir?" the man called Malik asked, pausing as he took a dagger from a back counter.

"Of course. Yizuli, the Lunablade, your sister. Find her, and fetch her here." The Fusefire said, looking vaguely surprised at the question.

"Of course, just as you say. But Yizuli…" Malik trailed off, plainly feeling the subject was too delicate for words. When the Fusefire only gave him a questioning look, Malik continued. "She is… clumsy. Frivolous. Unfit to present before the … general public." He finished, and fell silent.

"I will have none of this nonsense. I would've thought you'd have realized that by now. Anyway, I need her for the sword shows. They don't call her the Lunablade for nothing, you know." The Fusefire pointed out, tapping his foot impatiently. He turned to Aphaelleka. "I'm sorry. This won't take much longer."

She smiled in return. "It's fine." She couldn't begrudge the man for coming. It was a free town. He could do what he wanted, and at least he was kind for offering to take her herbs.

Malik finished sorting out the goods and said tonelessly, "I'll go get her now… I suppose…" and before anybody could respond he walked out the same door the Fusefire had entered in.

"Don't be too harsh on her!" the Fusefire called. To Aphaelleka, he explained, "Malik, he's proud and proper. Doesn't think Yizuli's carefree lifestyle is right for somebody of her age. He probably thinks she should be more mature, but if everything was the way he wanted, we'd be living like zombies everyday." Aphaelleka laughed politely. This Yizuli girl sounded much nicer than her brother. Then she heard…

"Yizuli!! Junarae needs you!" at this, Aphaelleka looked at the Fusefire for a moment, but he was concentrating on something else.

A new voice called back, this one female, "Why?! I almost got that jump and flip with the throw!"

Malik responded, decidedly testy, "That doesn't matter right now! We're heading to the inn! Come on!"

"Sweet! I'm coming!" Yizuli exclaimed. A few moments later, there was a crash.

"Yizuli!" Malik exclaimed crossly.

"I'm sorry! Here let me help - Aah!" Yizuli wailed because there were more subsequent crashes.

"In." Malik said it as an order. It sounded to Aphaelleka as if he was gritting his teeth.

A moment later, a bright happy teen bounced in. She had her deep purple hair in two long pigtails, blowing to her waist. Her eyes were a bright amethyst purple. She looked young, but her hands were scarred. Aphaelleka could tell they were sword scars. The girl, Yizuli, had an abnormal number of strange dye tattoos all over her skin. Aphaelleka noted with interest that although the evening was chilly, she wore a sleeveless light yellow tank top and a pair of light velvet purple pants.

As they watched, she tripped over the cloth bundle filled with weapons. Aphaelleka was already on her knees to help when Malik walked in. His frown deepened when he saw Yizuli on the floor, but Junarae intervened.

"What fell?" he asked Malik.

Malik shot a glare at his sister and replied, "Your toolbox sir. And then the flowerpots. But everything is okay. Shall we go?"

Before Junarae could reply, Yizuli jumped up, looking none the worse for her fall and exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's go!" Aphaelleka was surprised – that had been a bad fall. She guessed that Yizuli's knees must be badly bruised.

Malik grabbed the bundle and Yizuli took a sword off of a nearby tabletop. Her sword was black silver and Aphaelleka suddenly realized it wasn't a normal sword. There was a steel grip in the centre and there were double – edged blades on both sides. Yizuli saw where she was looking and grinned.

"Yeah, it's odd. But I work better with it than a normal sword. That's also where the scars come from." She opened her hand where there were some scars that would only be there if somebody had grabbed a blade. "I used to grab wrong all the time. I'm just lucky we have good healers in this town."

Aphaelleka winced and stood up. Junarae was already heading out the door. "Coming, anyone?" he asked. To Aphaelleka he said, "I can do introductions on the way."

Aphaelleka nodded. "Sure. I should get going anyway. I need to get a room."

You haven't got one yet? I'm so sorry! We've kept you!" Junarae said, watching her closely.

"Oh no. It is alright. I do feel glad to have found some friends – if you do not mind me saying so." Aphaelleka replied courteously, and she realized that although she'd wanted to stay quiet, she was relieved to have found friendly people who accepted her so far.

Junarae grinned broadly. "In that case, I would be satisfied at the moment with your name."

Aphaelleka looked down. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. He seemed to understand, at least. Alright, I said I would do introductions. I'm the blacksmith of Vale, and my name is Junarae. They call me the Fusefire, because I'm a fire adept and I use my psynergy to help with forging."

"Psynergy? A… Fire adept…?" Aphaelleka asked, faking confusion.

"Oh come now. You know what I mean. Everybody knows our village is an adept village. Isn't that why you came?" Junarae said, seeing right through her.

"Um…" Aphaelleka said, wondering how she would fake an act now. Thankfully she didn't need to continue, simply because Junarae was now introducing Malik and Yizuli.

"I'll go on. Malik over there, he's my assistant. He handles shop matters. Not the nicest personality, especially not to his sister." Junarae looked back. Yizuli was now pointedly ignoring her brother's lecture, having borne the worse of their argument earlier. Aphaelleka smiled lightly. The two were like sun and moon, day and night.

"Yizuli, she's very peppy. At fifteen years of age, she's three years younger than Malik. She is my chief presenter. She always shows off my wares for me – in action. She can work with almost any bladed weapon, and that coupled with her Luna psynergy, the people call her the Lunablade. Bit ironic really, that she has Luna psynergy when her personality is so bright. That's also why I call her my model."

Aphaelleka nodded. Now it made sense. After all, it must be easier to get buyers when you could see the weapon in action.

"Since we made you late, it's on me." Junarae told her as he held open the inn door.

Aphaelleka walked in, thanking him with a nod, but looking confused. Realizing she didn't understand him, Junarae smiled at her. "The inn bill. And if you want to stay for a long time, I've got a lot of rooms at my place that I rent out to people. Malik and Yizuli stay there as well. Free of charge." He told her, and was surprised when she looked dismayed.

"Oh I could never cause more trouble for you! I am sure that I can find my way around somehow. You needn't do all that. It would be so rude of me!" she graciously demurred, then hoped she hadn't offended him in some way.

He smiled. "So polite! But really I insist. It would be my treat. I always want to welcome people here. Vale is small, so we don't usually get visitors, except for the odd scholar or two. They just spend all their time studying . So quite honestly, it would be not trouble at all." He turned to the innkeeper, who'd been watching the conversation with a scowl on his face.

"One room for this lady here please. See to it she has the best of everything." Aphaelleka blushed when she heard this. "Oh no. It really –"

The innkeeper ignored Aphaelleka and glared at Junarae before saying dryly, "Stealing patrons again are we, Master Fusefire? So like you higher – ups to forget we need to make a living too, lesser adepts that we are." He logged Aphaelleka in on a thick, tattered notebook on his desk and gave her a key. "Room three. Up the stairs, second door on the left."

"I leave you here. I must set up. Come down for dinner and watch our show, won't you?" Junarae asked her, not in the least bit cowed by the innkeeper as Aphaelleka took the key. "Oh, and your herbs." He gave them over to her.

"Of course." Aphaelleka said as she watched him, Malik, and Yizuli disappear in the direction of what she supposed was where the dining room was located. Malik was giving Yizuli another sound scolding for sticking her tongue out at the innkeeper while he wasn't looking.

Aphaelleka continued up the stairs, wondering what the innkeeper had meant. '_Higher ups? Is Junarae a nobleman? I hope not. It would be so terrible if I behaved without the proper respect. And I thought that the shop girl said everybody liked him? Or maybe they don't. Maybe they're… It looked like the innkeeper was… afraid? I wonder why they would be afraid of Junarae…_ ' Aphaelleka reached her door and unlocked it.

It was quiet and cozy, small, but reasonably well – kept. There was a small closet, a bed, a bedside table and a desk. Aphaelleka quickly dumped her herbs down on the desk and put the bags on the bed. '_I hope dinner will be ready soon. I'm dreadfully tired and should hope to get some rest afterwards. Although I am quite interested in that sword show of Yizuli's. Who knows, I might find a suitable staff for myself._'

Quickly splashing water from the washbasin on her face, she found the washroom connecting off from the main room. She had just finished when a maid knocked on the door and called, "Milady, supper is ready. Master Junarae inquires to my lady's well being and hopes that my lady is comfortable. If my lady is decent, would she mind terribly if I guided her to the dining hall?"

Aphaelleka grabbed a nearby towel and dried her face before calling out, "Coming! And thank you very much!" she then picked up her staff from amongst her bags and opened the door. The maid bowed her head when she saw Aphaelleka and walked down the hallway without bothering to see if Aphaelleka was following. Feeling a little discouraged by the way she was being treated, Aphaelleka followed. They went around a back way behind the counter where the innkeeper sat. Aphaelleka thought it was so that there weren't so many people crowding the lobby every mealtime.

In the end, the maid left her with a small curtsey among a huge throng of people and chairs and seats. Feeling lost and bewildered, Aphaelleka stepped to the side and out of the way and scanned the room. There were many burly men (drunk too, by the looks of it) and quite a few were looking at her in ways she would rather not think about. She guessed that after a workday they would all come here for drinks, and she noticed the bar surrounded by them.

What she really needed to do was find Junarae, but she couldn't catch sight of him or Yizuli in the crowd. Then, when a brawl fell into the door, Aphaelleka couldn't help but get crushed beneath several bystanders. Bruised and battered, having hands pulling her from all sides, Aphaelleka tried to think straight and get out of the situation. She tried to politely (she couldn't breath, after all) nudge some people off. She tried yelling. She even tried small amounts of psynergy. It was too much, and not enough at the same time.

Aphaelleka screamed. She screamed, like a rabid animal. There was yelling, punching, screeching all around her. There was no calm, no inner sense of peace. It was a cacophony of hoarse yells, a giant fight between people who were just people. Strangers and townspeople alike were fighting, pulling at hair, all acting like animals. Aphaelleka was being shoved around very roughly; there were crashes as lanterns fell. Yells from other people as the riot grew and threatened to swallow more innocent bystanders. Panic, flashing lights, and shrieks clawing at her ears.

Finally, she decided that she would have to use her psynergy to get out. "Douse!!!" She suddenly felt a shift in balance, and she covered her head as the people dove out of the way of the raindrops. When she looked up, the room was eerily silent, and everybody was staring at her, disheveled and spent.

'_Oh no… I shouldn't have done that…'_ was all she could think. "Um… Sorry? But… I didn't mean… The fight…" Aphaelleka sighed. It didn't matter now. The damage had been done. She had thought it was bad when all the people continued to stare at her, sopping wet on the floor, but then she saw the innkeeper stride in and one of the fighting men with him. The innkeeper roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room back into the lobby. Protesting with all her strength, Aphaelleka couldn't free herself and was resigned to being dragged. The innkeeper shoved her in front of a large sign that she hadn't noticed earlier. It read,

_All patrons please note that if you are adepts, the use of psynergy is STRICTLY PROHIBITED in all portions of the inn. Please refrain from usage if psynergy, unless ALONE AND UNWATCHED in your own room with the DOOR LOCKED. Thank you for you cooperation. Have a nice stay._

"Oh no…I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to – I didn't know! I –" Aphaelleka didn't know how this could have gone so wrong. She was going to be crushed, and she had just made it rain a bit. Now she was getting punished for it?

"Do you think I care about that? They'll be rioting to have you gone girl. And you know what? Master Fusefire's friends are always like that. I should have known. NOW GET OUT!" The innkeeper shoved her toward the door and into the descending night. Aphaelleka had never had this happen to her before. Then again, she'd never had to run for her life before either… "What do I do now? How am I supposed to get anywhere? Where do I go now?" Aphaelleka looked down at her hands and sighed. It had all gone wrong. She was supposed to stay down, not draw attention to herself.

She had just gotten up and walked five paces in a random direction when she saw Junarae and Yizuli coming out of his forge. '_Oh no… This couldn't be worse. I don't want them to see me like this…_' She hoped she didn't stand out so much in the darkness while strolling leisurely over to the side of the inn. From there she ran back up to where she thought would be.

When she'd gone up and down some staircases, she knew she was lost. She only saw a small hut nearby and a fence. Beyond the fence Aphaelleka saw a small forest. Before her was a small pool. Water. That was the one thing on her mind, when she saw the pool. Water made her feel better. Discarding her slippers, she slipped her feet in and sighed. She was hungry, tired, and had nowhere to go, and no friends. Putting her head in her hands, she dozed off, as a tear dripped off of her cheek.

Junarae watched the person leave, unsure if it was Aphaelleka. He had the feeling it was, but why would she leave? He'd asked the maid to take her to the dining room and make sure she wasn't roughed up. Maybe it wasn't her… "Yizuli, you go in. If I'm not back by the end of dinner, start without me. I think you're ready. Just ask Malik for help if you need it." Yizuli looked at him for a moment, an incredulous look on her face, then we he urged her, "Go!" she sighed and walked into the inn.

Barely sparing the inn a glance, Junarae strode over to where he saw the figure disappear. Surely she wouldn't be going out at this time of day – he hadn't thought her so senseless. He wondered what had happened in the inn. '_Great. I have no idea where she is. Does she really know where she's going? I don't even know if she can protect herself or not. That girl…_' He gave an exasperated sigh and headed off where he could see in the distance. It would be easier to look around from there.

Junarae walked up the staircase, and looked down at the town. Vale was large, for a town, but it wasn't big enough for a city. The people of Vale were feared. Other people from other towns and villages, but mostly cities, had their scholars bring back news. One by one, the scholars returned saying they'd seen the people of "that accursed town" use "strange unexplainable powers of frightening potential." They didn't understand. Junarae sighed. They didn't understand at all.

He noticed at the moonpool, a distant speck there. Yizuli often trained there, saying the peaceful darkness that descended upon that place soothed her. He'd always told her there were lots of dark places, and she said she could practice psynergy on the water or on the trees nearby. Now he saw somebody else there, in that rarely visited place. The other townspeople seemed to dislike the pool, Mars adepts naturally staying away, Sol adepts disliking the darkness, and Venus adepts just never really liked that part of town. They seemed to enjoy walks in the forest more.

Having a care for the craggy rocks, Junarae descended his post and jogged the moonpool. When he drew closer, he found that the figure indeed was Aphaelleka, and she was very, very still. He skidded over and gently shook her, sighing in relief when she opened her eyes.

"Junarae? What are you doing here? I thought you had your show at the inn?" Aphaelleka reached into the pool and splashed some water in her face. "The water is so clear here… it's beautiful, don't you think?" she added dreamily, seemingly unaware that her cheeks were tear stained and her hair and robes were a mess. Wondering whether she was okay, Junarae nodded, and looked up. The moon was rising. She was right, he should be at the inn, but that wasn't so important right now, and he said as much to her.

"No. No, I shouldn't. I'm here, because you're here. What are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous the woods can be? All alone in an uninhabited part of town, don't you know what could happen to you?" he asked her, watching as she woke up a bit more.

"I can protect myself, thanks." She said reproachfully. "And it's hardly uninhabited. What's that hut then?" she continued, now drying her feet on the grass and putting her slippers on.

"Well, this is different from the proper young lady from earlier! And the hut is for scholars and travelers too poor to afford the inn. They live there. It's dirty, disgusting, and generally a bad place." Junarae glared at her to prove his point. "You shouldn't be wandering. We should go back."

Aphaelleka made a face. That hut didn't sound very nice. "But … I can't go back. I'm sorry, but the innkeeper kicked me out. To go back now would be terribly rude, when I've already been told to stay out." She hoped he wouldn't take too much from that and ask why she was kicked out. Sadly, her wish didn't come true.

"You were kicked out? Why? They don't really have any hard and fast rules there, just the one…!" Junarae wondered whether it was possible. It would explain her coming to the moonpool. They had no Mercury adepts in Vale, but it was possible she was one. It would also explain her getting kicked out of the inn.

Aphaelleka sighed and stared at the moon reflected in the pool. "Yeah. The one. I suppose I'd better tell you then." She began tonelessly, hesitated, then continued in a rush. "I'm an adept. A Mercury adept. And darn strong if I do say so myself – else I couldn't have gotten from Luin to here by myself. ((All Tales of Symphonia players, recognize the name? I don't own Luin or Tales of Symphonia)) In Luin, adepts are discriminated against. They called me a witch, a sorceress, even a devil. They said that killing me would be for my own good and the good of the people.

"Then, our prime minister heard about me. He said I could help him. He wanted to rule Weyard. He said that I needn't be killed if I served him loyally and well. I would've said yes, but he is an unkind ruler. He has no friends, but many enemies. His people are slaves, his guards are all expendable. I would've become expendable too. I didn't want to be. I would not serve such a monster of a man. I had no other choice. He said he would hunt me down if I did not serve him. So I gathered my things and ran.

"I had a friend, Kavannah, and she was an adept too. She was a Mars adept, like you. But she hadn't been found yet, and she didn't want to leave, so she told me about Vale and the "people with strange powers" living in it. We both thought there would be more adepts here, so she suggested I come here. And I did. And now, I've ruined it all…" Aphaelleka fell silent, remembering what had happened with the innkeeper.

"So you used psynergy. Why?" Junarae asked it in an everyday manner. She was glad for that, glad that he wasn't making a big deal like the others.

"I… There was fight. The men there… they're rough. There was a brawl, and they fell in the door. I don't know how it happened, but I got swept up with a lot of other people. I was getting crushed. I couldn't breathe at all. I panicked, and used douse. They all stared at me like I was some circus animal. I felt trapped, even though the fight was over. Then the innkeeper came and threw me out… And I… I didn't mean to… I didn't want to cause trouble or, or anything! I just wanted to start… start a new life…" Finally, Aphaelleka broke down in sobs. It was too much, knowing what she'd done.

Junarae sighed and awkwardly patted her on the back. "It's okay. So you messed up once. They'll forget it soon enough." She responded with a huge outburst.

"But it's not! You don't understand! Having your own townspeople hunt you like that, having to run so far! I thought I'd found my safe haven, and now it's all ruined! I'll be chased again, I'll have to run again, I'll have to KILL again! You! You don't understand at all! Living peacefully here, respected even! I'm the one that everything happens to, the one that always causes trouble! Can't I just be ME for once, and not worry about being polite, or noble, or causing trouble to the family name?!" Aphaelleka collapsed into uncontrollable sobs, crying into Junarae's shirt.

"You think you're the only one?" Junarae asked her, even as he held her like that.

"What are you talking about? You're respected, you have a good life. I can see that. The village respects you, they rely on you. And I've ruined it for you, completely! It's all my fault!" Aphaelleka calmed her breathing and tried to relax, looking up to his face. She realized she was being rude, and pulled away slowly, her gasps for breath becoming smaller and smaller, though the tears kept coming.

"Shh. There. It's not so bad, is it? And you don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Junarae held up his hands for emphasis.

Aphaelleka shook her head and pulled away farther. "That's not the point. And I'm sorry for being so pitiful. It was rude of me, and completely out of line. I'll not do it again." She turned away from him, and seemed to compose herself.

Junarae grinned wryly at her. "What, back to being the cold, cool noblewoman again? I thought you said that you didn't like it. I'd like to help, and so does Yizuli, I'm sure."

Aphaelleka stiffened, then relaxed. Looking at the pool again, she admitted, "I don't like it. It's habit, trying not to get too close to somebody before I'm hurt again. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I think." She added, thinking about just how easily she slipped into this restrained self every time.

"That's better. Just what I'd like to hear. Now, if you feel more comfortable, we could try going back. I'm sure I could talk the innkeeper around." Junarae coaxed her, as he watched her calm down.

"Oh yes, Yizuli!" Aphaelleka remarked. "I'm so sorry. I do feel well enough to go back, but I don't know if the innkeeper would feel the same…" she whispered, looking towards the direction she hoped the main town was in. "And, I am a little lost." She added, embarrassed, and put her slippers back on.

"Good, then. We'll go. Don't worry about the innkeeper, I promise I'll keep you safe." Junarae stood up, and held his hand out to her.


End file.
